


The Lord's Prayer

by darkbluedarkblue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Closeted Louis, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Religion, Sad, Teenagers, louis tomlinson/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluedarkblue/pseuds/darkbluedarkblue
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a teenager in the 60's in Phoenix, Arizona, and figuring out who he is in his religious family.A one-shot that I'm thinking of expanding into a whole story.





	The Lord's Prayer

 

 

 

 

_ Our Father, who art in heaven, _

_ hallowed be thy name. _

 

“Let us pray,” declared the pastor. The congregation bowed their heads in reverence. I, too, lowered my head, my hands clasped before me. My father to my left and my mother to my right, even my four baby sisters shut their eyes, to reach God.

 

I did not shut my eyes. I did not think of the pastor. I did not think of Our Father.

  
  


_ Thy kingdom come, thy will be done _

_ on Earth as it is in Heaven. _

 

Given what I had done, I did not think that I would ever see Heaven, the true Heaven that the pastor raved about, that he insisted we would one day see if we lived good, Christian lives free from sin. Given what I had done, I could not be sure of any such thing.

 

But a kingdom on Earth, as it is in Heaven? That, I could believe. A Heaven was attainable on Earth, even for me.

 

His eyes on me. I had noticed those eyes, an intriguing shade of green. I had noticed all of him, too, for years. And he had noticed me. Then it was his chest against mine. Pushed flush against a wall, I could feel nearly every part of him, particularly his lips, enmeshed with my own. Immoral lips, corrupt movements, depraved conduct in the closet of the Sunday school classroom. His touch across my sides, running over my back, breath against my neck as we moved in unison. Our shirts fluttered to the floor. 

 

We had both heard the sermons since before we could understand, we had sat in the same Sunday school classroom in our best Sunday clothes. And in our place of worship, we committed unquestionable sin.

 

But on Earth, as it is in Heaven? When I was with him, I was sure I had reached it.

  
  


_ Give us this day our daily bread, _

_ and forgive us our trespasses, _

_ as we forgive those who trespass against us. _

 

I had sat around the table with my family that Sunday evening after I reached Heaven. After we had said grace, my father turned to look at me.

 

“Where were you after the service? I expected you to talk with Father John and to attend the luncheon.”

 

“I just talked with some of my friends, near the Sunday school.”

Which was a lie.

 

“Father John’s sermon on deviant lifestyles was um, interesting.” I added. Which was also a lie.

 

“Son, it is tantamount that you lead a moral life. I don’t want to see you skipping any church events again. These teenage years are surely full of temptation, and I don’t want you to do things that you will surely regret.”

 

“Of course, Father. I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

 

But I would. The weight sunk down on me like I myself was carrying the cross. What I had done- I didn’t think I could step foot in the classroom, or the church, ever again, without the ecstasy of the moment coming back to me. My family could never know that I had sinned. And I could not attain salvation now.

  
  


_ Lead us not into temptation, _

_ but deliver us from evil. _

 

The church was empty when I entered that night, although I knew that a priest was here somewhere, as it wasn’t terribly late. Its doors were never closed, and I had managed to return despite the sinking fear and shame in my stomach that only grew. I sat in the front row and clasped my hands, bowing my head.

 

“Our Father, who art in Heaven…” I began the Lord’s Prayer.

 

“Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on-”

 

I could not go on without thinking of the boy and I. It flashed through my mind. Pleadingly, I looked up into the face of Our Savior, begging him to let me continue.

 

“On Earth as it is in Heaven,” I began again, louder this time as my voice shook.

 

“Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses-”

 

His hands roaming my body. All the way back to Eve, we were filled with original sin.

 

“As we forgive those who trespass against us!”

 

I do not want my son to grow up a sinner, my father had told me. I do not want my son to burn in hell with all the adulterers, and heathens, and homosexuals. 

 

Faggot, other kids had told me. In the hallways of the school, it was inescapable.

 

A tear ran down my face, and I clenched my hands so tightly together that the knuckles turned white. I fell to my knees from the pew, kneeling on the floor I begged. Jesus Christ looked scornfully upon me from where he hung crucified.

 

Burning, burning, burning. I could feel the flames of hell burning inside me, already taking ahold of me since what I had done. Christ looked unforgivingly upon me. My heartbeat raced, raced as it had in the closet with the boy. Pushed to each other, shoved, and my inevitable falling down, deep, into the pits of hell. Burning, burning, burning, tears sizzled as they fell from my eyes.

 

“Lead-us-not-into. TEMPTATION!” I cried. My head hit the floor as I collapsed forward from a kneel, my body shaking uncontrollably. I was doomed.

 

_ For thine is the kingdom, _

_ the power, and the glory, _

_ for ever and ever. _

_ Amen. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so should I make it a whole story? I have a full plot idea but the Larry fandom is kinda dying...


End file.
